Witching Hour
by Crazy2010
Summary: Alfreds niece a practising witch visits for something she believes is hers,bringing trouble with her and turning herself into an enemy of batman. OC/Bruce. R


**Title: Witching Hour**

**Description: Alfred's niece a practising Witch visits for something she believes is hers bringing trouble with her and quickly turning herself into an enemy of Batman. OC/Bruce**

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1: **

_1840 Gotham City 12__th__ May_

Victoria Pennyworth snuggled on the coach next to her adorable son Fredrick who sat bored slowly sipping on his bottle of milk until Victoria said caringly "I know your bored honey, we just can't… oh okay come on then". Victoria pecked Fredrick on the cheek then carefully carried him outside then into the local park where she settled him on the bright green grass.

Victoria wrapped Fredrick in a comfy blanket as he drifted of to sleep on the grass then took him back to her cottage where she then tucked him into bed. Victoria rushed into her private room which was bright filled with exotic plants, the room was filled with weird artifacts and colorful flowers then she hurried to a hidden compartment next to the bookcase where she pulled out a book which was entitled "Spells".

Victoria placed a perfect red rose in the middle of her palm as she slowly said a harmless money spell so she could provide a good life for her soon then hid her spell book and hurried to the crying Fredrick to comfort him.

Victoria caringly cuddled Fredrick then gently rocked him to sleep as she strolled into her room with him then relaxed on her fluffy bed where they were then joined by her cute black cat Sammy.

Victoria suddenly woke up in the middle of the night panicked and worried after an awful nightmare to calm herself down she made herself a cup of tea then stared motionless at her locket which held a picture of herself and a picture of her dead husband holding baby Fredrick.

Victoria leaped of her seat with shock as she heard a bunch of angry neighbors at the door "am coming" she yelled as she then slipped into a blanket white corset.

After a few seconds mobs of furious bloodthirsty neighbors burst threw the doors holding long sharp blades and spears "there's the witch" screamed an old woman who was holding the bible proudly, Victoria screamed with fright then slammed the bedroom door on the cruel mean crowd who began to kick it down viciously.

Victoria wrapped Fredrick in her arms then placed him into a small crib with her special locket then like a flash climbed out the window onto the streets of Gotham. Victoria cried sadly as she placed Fredrick outside a small orphanage then kissed his chubby cheek and like a flash ran.

Victoria hid in a small alleyway until she felt a massive hand wrap around her ankle then pulled her out and tossed her in the middle of a muddy street where she was sadistically whipped.

Victoria was thrown into a bunch of broken twigs then tied to a long wooden stake. Victoria screamed in pain and begged for mercy as the same old woman who was in her house waddled towards her and read her a passage from the bible then pointed at her and roared "burn the Witch", a clan of men gathered around the poor woman then tossed a bunch of matches around her causing the stake to burn violently. That night Victoria's screams to be heard throughout the City as she was burnt to death.

Fredrick would soon become the great grand-father of Alfred Pennyworth.

_Modern Day Gotham City_

Alfred Pennyworth washed the dishes then brushed the floors then finally sat on the couch to relax.

"Alfred, look what I've found" Bruce said excitingly as he reached into his pants pocket

"What is it master Bruce" questioned Alfred

"Isn't this yours" replied Bruce as he showed Alfred a golden locket

"Oh yes sir, I believe it is" he said as he put on his glasses for closer inspection.

Alfred stared motionless at the pictures inside the locket remembering the stories his mother told him about his ancestor Victoria until a mysterious black cat strolled into the room, then there was a sudden knock at the front door.

**Chapter one finished another chapter will be up soon, I hope you enjoyed this chapter review if you did, I know my grammar isn't very good or my editing so be nice, and I just wanted to try something new in the Batman universe so decided witches would be a good idea**** more will happen in next chapter and will include Batman more also if you would like to see a certain Batman villain in this story just tell me in your review. R&R**


End file.
